A Silent Whisper
by DepressedQueen
Summary: Bella is a ghost whose a little bit younger than Edward. Will Edward's and Bella's love last and will they fall in love? Is it even possible for a ghost to fall in love with a Vampire? Please read, it is actually really good.
1. Chapter 1

**_ A Silent Whisper_**

My world has been black. A deep hole in the ground and a hideous cloud in a bright blue sky. I've been alone for most of my life. Alone in a black hole in the ground for maybe more than a century. No one talks to me and no one speaks my name anymore.

Why do you ask? Well the truth is I've been dead for more than you have lived. I got killed one day and BAM I ended up here buried ten feet underground. Alone, dead, and depressed.

My life is now spent lying in my coffin, unmoving, and looking into darkness. For some reason I've not moved on. I had no clue why I didn't go to heaven. I mean I was no saint but I was fairly not evilish, or even mean, but hey I didn't go to hell and for that I was quite thankful. The only question left unanswered is why me? And why have I not moved on?

My answer was that my destiny was not over yet, and someone still needed me. I was now a ghost with a purpose.

It was now day 36,165 in my exile. **(That's 100 years plus leap years and add four more days to it) **I bet nothing exciting was going to happen today, nope only me laying in my coffin with my decaying body and my ghostly self. My body was nothing more than bones, almost dust, and which was also covered in beautiful nasty spider webs.

I have such a great existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not writing more I this story. I really hope you like this story…. **

**I do not own the twilight series that all goes to Stephenie Meyer…**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went the same way as any other day, except around midnight, I had a great sense of time, I started to hear footsteps above my grave.

The footsteps moved for about a minute, and then soon I started to hear a metal thing hit the ground. A groan followed and dirt being lifted and thrown someplace else was heard. This continued for about another minute and finally I heard a voice, male I think say

"Finally."

The voice was now right above the lid of my coffin. He sighed and then it sounded like he put a metal thing around the coffin and soon my coffin was lifted out of the ground along with me.

My coffin lid was opened and I soon found myself blinking up at the face of my intruder. The man had black hair, high cheekbones, pale skin, and red eyes.

"Why hello my dear." The man said. His hand came down as if to help me up and out of my coffin.

"Do you see me?" My voice cracked. I was shocked no one has seen me in over a century.

"Yes of course. Sorry to intrude. My name is David," he said, a smile so beautiful stretched across his face.

"Why have you disturbed me? What do you want?" I asked.

I was mad no one disturbed my exile, well no one had in a long time and I didn't want to change that just because this freak wanted something. The wind began to blow faster now, making my hair rise, when I got really mad usually the weather changed. Don't ask me why it just does. I think it's because I had so much energy that began to build up from the years spent in my coffin that it made me powerful enough to make drastic changes in the weather. (**AN** **you know like what they say in TV about how ghost can move things if they have enough energy, well that's like Bella)**

"Now, now calm down. You see, I need you," he said. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my coffin and onto the ground near my grave.

"Why?"

"Well now, I'm the one that's going to ask the questions around here not you. Now listen carefully little ghost girl." He grabbed me and threw me to a tree; he then griped my neck to hold me in place. "I need a ghost to exorcize. You are the only one that I have come across and you will do."

To exorcise me? Did I look like a helpless girl? Yeah, okay, I did. I was wearing a light blue dress with a pink ribbon tied to the back.

"Well, I'm not that easy to exorcise."

"We'll see about that." He then moved with speed I have never seen before, soon I was thrown against another tree and then chained to it. I tried to move but I couldn't. I think the chains were spelled so that they would keep a ghost from getting away, or moving, in this case I was that ghost.

I looked up and saw David lighting candles around the tree in which I was tied to. He then took out something that looked a lot like blood. With the blood he began to make a circle and weird looking symbols around the outside of the candles and inside the circle that was around me and said tree. What exactly was he doing? Oh wait. Yeah it looked like an exorcism ceremony to me. Great. I was dead, a ghost, and about to be exorcised, what a great existence I have had to far.

David finished writing the symbols for the exorcism and now took out a book, opened it up and began to read in a strange language, I think it was Latin. He continued reading and as he did a dark shadow began to move around me, lighting and thunder began.

I began to fell nauseous and dizzy, and David was glowing with a red aura. He stopped and my dizziness went away. I looked up at him, his face was a mixture of disbelieve and horror. Why I had no idea, but I found out soon enough, in a few seconds a big lighting struck us both.

It hit David in his head and it hit me in the neck. As it struck the whole world in font of me turned white and I saw nothing but white, soon after the chain broke and I was released and thrown to the ground. I was then taken under the darkness of my own mind.

**I hope you liked the chapter and I promise to write more soon. Please review and tell me what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to find the ugly bright sun hitting my face. I sat up and looked around. David was dead I believe, because there was a pile of ashes in the shape of a body. Ugghhh... great now that he was dead I was alone again. I looked at my hand, it looked okay, kind of fleshy though. Fleshy, fleshy. Wait. Did I just say fleshy?

Fleshy.

I looked at the rest of my body. My arms, legs, stomach, they were all fleshy! No! Why? Wait this is a good thing right? I seemed that for some reason I had become human. Weird. I thought it was over some more. Soon I came to the conclusion that David made a mistake during the ritual that got him killed and myself turned, humanish.

I stood up having finally gotten used to the idea that I was a freaky human, great. I quickly buried my coffin with my bones. That was weird because I was here alive standing with bones yet my real bones were in my coffin. Okay...

Any who, soon after I got my body buried and had placed some pretty flowers on my grave i started walking. I did not dare to touch the candles and stuff. It terrified me, so I left them where they were. As I began to wonder the forest aimlessly I began to notice a few things about myself, i had not noticed before.

First I had really good hearing. I heard very sound and every movement. Second i had perfect vision, maybe even better. I could see for miles ahead. Third I was super strong. I accidentally walked into a tree and once I hit it the tree fell down. It was amazing. Finally I noticed that i has super speed or something because I can run really fast. It all started when I saw this bear.

It looked really cute and somewhat hurt because as I got near it and was about to pet it, all of a sudden it growled at me. Who knew a bear could be so dangerous? Anyway it stood up and soon it started to chase me. So I did what any nonfreaky person would do, I ran. As it started to run i realized that it felt like I was flying and going super fast. I was like wonder woman and the Flash mixed together. As if I wasn't a freak already.

I kept running even though I lost the bear. I wanted to see or actually find a river to wash in. I felt kind of dirty and muddy though I think I was just imagining it.

I ran for maybe ten minutes. All I saw was a tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, grass, grass, ground, tree, Oh wait, rabbit, then tree, tree, tree, and tree gain. I was beginning to think that I was going in circles. I mean I think I saw the same tree three times already. I named that tree Joe, so that every time I saw that tree I would say

"Hi Joe. Nice to see you gain."

Yes I know I was definitely losing it.

Back to the story, soon enough I saw a big blue thing and as soon as i reached it I realized that it was a river. A river filled with clear water and no fishes. Oh sad. I got to the edge of the river and looked at my reflection.

I looked like myself, brown hair which was at my waist, same shape of the face, nose, eyes. Eyes. I gasped, Yep. The weird thing was that one eye was brown and the other was red. Odd. I wonder how that happened?

Wait what if during the exorcism ritual when the big explosion happened that if something happened so that I had David's powers and somehow became human too. Well other than that there was really noting wrong with me or the rest of my body.

I quickly splashed water on my face. I had a little bit of dirt on my cheek and forehead, probably from all my tripping. Did I forget to tell you that I was very, I mean very clumsy? I could not walk in a straight line for a few seconds before tripping over air and in the process almost killing myself. Well I found out I was Immortal too because i tripped and fell on a sharp rock near by. It should of killed me but when rock met me and I met rock, the rock got crushed into dust. Poor rock.

Once I was done I kept running. I really didn't know which way I went but I eventually made it to a house. It was really big and looked like a mansion. There were cars in the garage. I wonder who lived here?

As I pondered over who lived in the marvelous house I didn't hear anyone approach and when I did I was to late. I was tackled to the ground. My arms where then pinned down above my head and on top of me sat the most beautiful person in the world.

He had bronze like hair, Gold eyes and a very angry expression.

"What do you want here?" he growled at me. Wow I didn't know anyone could do that. "Again, what do you want here?" he yelled again into my face.

"Edward Cullen, get off of her right now!" a female voice that sounded like an angel said. I turned my head to the sound of the voice and there stood the reincarnation of snow white.

"She's one of them, she could hurt anyone of us" the godlike creature named Edward answered.

"Now let's have Carlisle tall to her, calmly" she said in an do-as-I-say- tone.

"Yes, sorry"

He then got off of me and pulled me from the ground. After I was standing he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. He then half carried me, half dragged me to their house.

He took me to the living room where the rest of his family were sitting in. Edward sat me down next to him on the love seat couch.He finally released his hold on me but still remained on alert and tense. Well he really wasn't the only tensed one in the room, i could feel that everybody else were also tensed too. It felt like the walls were closing in.

**I have three more stories to add tomorrow and I will try to add to this one too. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating as quickly as possible. I had a lot of tests these past few weeks.**

A blonde , a very hot blonde man, began to speak. "Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," he said then began to point at all of the people in the room and introducing them. This is what I learned:

Big Scary guy who could crush me is named Emmett.

Snobby Blonde Girl is named Rosalie.

Kind slender blonde guy named Jasper, almost reminded me of Casper the friendly ghost. If only he was real. He was the models twin brother. I noticed no resembles at all. Weird.

Jumpy black haired pixie named Alice. For some reason it seemed that if I got to know this person in the future she might scare me alot.

Snow white was named Esme, wife of Carlisle and adoptive mother of said children.

Then there was the god like creature named Edward.

After the introductions were over Carlisle began to speak in a business like matter. "Well this is my family. Now what is you name?"

"Isabella Swan, but Bella's okay" the words barely left my lips but I was sure that they had heard me.

"Now Bella what exactly brings you hear?" Carlisle asked.

Tell them the truth or not? They could think I'm crazy if all of a sudden I went 'oh my grave was dug up and this guy with red eyes who wanted to kill me. He made this exorcism but at the end it didn't work. The next day I found myself alive again after being dead for more than a century. I then began to wonder around and here I am.'

Instead I said

"I got lost" I tired to keep a straight face and tried not to laugh in their faces. I think they believed me but getting lost is an understatement.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

I shook my head.

"Well how about you stay here until then?" Carlisle asked.

I stared at him, they wanted me to stay even though they didn't know me?

"Now wait Carlisle. We don't even know her. She could for all we know kill us!" Rosalie yelled at Carlisle.

Carlisle reminded calm and spoke. "Now Rosalie I don't think that will be a problem. We'll just explain the rules to her.'

I looked at everyone. Edward looked frustrated and angry. Alice was concentrating on something. Jasper looked calm. Rosalie was angry Esme looked loving and Emmett looked clueless.

Should I stay here? I could hurt this people if I wanted to. I was strong enough to do that but I also had nowhere to go either.

I nodded.

"Great now let me tell you that while you stay here we insist that you go hunt someplace else but not in our territory. If you want you can always try our type of hunting. As you can see we prefer to hunt animals and we find it to satisfy our thirst."

What did he mean by hunting? I don't hunt and what does this have to do with me?

"Is that okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly.

"Great Alice will show you to your room"

Alice bounced right next to me and grabbed my hand before pulling me up the stairs.

"Oh we really need to go shopping and have lots of makeovers! Oh we will have so much fun!" she spoke with such speed I was barely able to hear her.

As we kept walking I began to wonder if I should tell her that I hated shopping. I realized it was impossible to tell her since she never let me speak. Alive kept babbling about doing our nails, sleepovers, watching movies and everything that was girly.

She also told me who the rooms belonged to as we passed the doors. When we finally reached a door next to Edward's room she opened it and we stepped inside.

I was amazed and surprised at the room. It was all white. There was a bed on the right side of the room. It had a white comforter with black lace timing. The bed had lots of pillows in white and black and it had four bedposts which held black curtains around the bed. On each side of the bed were two side tables each with a white lamp. To the left of the room where two doors and a desk with a black laptop on it and a black lamp. At the center of the room there were two black chairs probably meant to relax. The most exciting thing about the room was the fact that the south wall was made entirely out of glass that led to a beautiful view of the forest surrounding the house.

The black and white colors fit perfectly. Black for my death and white for my new life.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you were going to like it , but I am glad that you do." Alice said cheerfully.

She began to drag me to the doors at the left side of the room. She opened the doors and inside there was a beautiful bathroom and the other door held a walk in closet. The closet was filled with so many clothes and shoes with all designer names that I felt as if I was at a mall.

"Sorry but you'll have to share the bathroom with Edward. That door leads to Edward room" Alice said as she pointed at the other door inside the bathroom. She pecked my cheek with a kiss and left the room.

I stood staring at the room for a little while and finally decided to change into something cleaner.

I grabbed a black skirt that fell mid thigh and a white peasant blouse with black knee high I socks. After I changed I sat down on the chairs and thought about what I had gotten myself into.

**In case you are wondering they think that Bella is a vampire because she has a red eye. Bella thinks they are human.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Alice had just finished decorating the quest room. She insisted on doing it white and black to give it a modern look to it. Alice kept saying that we might need the room for something but we all saw right through her and knew that the real reason she wanted to the do the room was so that she could use it to fit more clothes in it; and soon enough we saw her stuffing the closet with her clothes.

I left her and decided to walk around the woods to get some peace from all the busy minds in the house. As I started coming back from my walk I spotted a girl staring at our house. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached the floor with a pink ribbon tied to her waist that tied around her waist and finished off with a big bow on her back.

She was a brunette with hair that reached her waist and which was slightly curly. She had a heart shaped face and a brown and red eye.

A red eye. Wait it couldn't be, this angel was a monster like us. By the looks of it she wasn't a vegetarian like us either. That might be a problem if she decided to hurt any of us. I better do something before she attacks anyone of us.

I quickly tackled her and pinned her arms down above her head.

"What do you want here?" I growled at her. She looked surprised but didn't answer. I pressed again. "Again, what do you want?"

As I waited for her response the front door opened ad Esme stepped out.

"Edward Cullen, get off of her right now!" Esme scolded.

_Edward what are you doing to that poor child? Look at her she looks so frightened. You should be ashamed of yourself _Esme thought

"She's one of them she could hurt anyone of us" I replied to Esme.

"Now let's have Carlisle talk to her calmly" Esme said in a don't argue with me tone.

_She probably doesn't mean any harm, otherwise by now she would've attacked us by now. Don't you think?_ Esme tried to reason with me but it really wasn't working at all.

"Yes sorry" I replied. I didn't really mean it but I didn't want to argue with her so I slowly got up and pulled the girl up from the ground. I still didn't trust her so I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side and took her inside.

I lead the girl to the living room. The whole family was already there sitting on the couches. They probably heard what happened outside. I sat her down next to me on the love seat to make sure that she didn't do anything funny.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" Carlisle introduced himself then continued to introduce us. After the introductions were finished Carlisle became all business like.

"Well there's my family. Now what is your name?" Carlisle asked.

We all stared at her waiting for her answer. As we did we all began guessing her name. None of us where close to her actual name.

"Isabella Swan but Bella's okay" she said very softly that if we weren't vampires we probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Bella now exactly what brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

She seemed to hesitate in telling us her story or the reason why she was here.

Finally she said "I got lost" We didn't believe her but no one persisted or pushed to hear more.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, she didn't have anywhere to go.

"Well how about you stay here until then?"

We all stared at Carlisle, shocked that he would even ask that.

"Now wait Carlisle. We don't even know her. She could, for all we know kill us!" yelled Rosalie.

"Now Rosalie I don't think that will be a problem. We'll just explain to her the rules" Carlisle replied calmly.

I agreed with Rosalie how could we let her stay when we knew nothing of her. Wait I can just read her mind and find out why she really is here. Why didn't I think of that before? I concentrated on her voice and her mind searching for it across me.

Blank.

There was nothing there, it was as if she wasn't even there at all. Was she blocking me? Could that be her power?

_Edward I can't see her future. It's almost like she doesn't exist or is dead_ Alice thoughts frantically interrupted my thoughts. What did she mean she doesn't see her? How is that possible?

_I can't feel her emotions. I thought she might be feeling the same emotions as us but but when I wanted to know how she truly felt about staying with us, I simply didn't get any emotions from her. It's like she isn't there _Jasper thought to me. There is something wrong with Bella.

"Now Bella would you like to stay here?" Carlisle asked.

We waited for her response and she finally nodded in agreement.

"Great now let me tell you that while you stay here we insist that you please didn't hunt in our territory. If you want you can always try our type of hunting. As you can see we prefer to hunt animals and we found that it satisfies our thirst" Carllisle explained.

"Is that okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Great now Alice will show you to your room"

Alice, unfazed by the idea of not seeing her future, bounced right next to Bella and pulled her upstairs. As they went upstairs Alice mentioned going shopping with Bella soon, to which I felt bad because Alice was a maniac when it came to shopping. Finally after a few seconds I went upstairs and headed straight for my room.

As I passed Bella's room, which was next to mine, **(at this point Alice had already left the room) **I noticed how silent her room was. Maybe she was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling waiting for time to pass.

I went to my room and silently passed the time by listening to music and wondering what Isabella Swan was hidding and who she was.

**I hope you liked it and I promise to update soon. XD**


	6. AN

**Okay for all of you that are wondering on whether Bella is half vampire- half ghost, then the answers is kind of.**

**She doesn't need to hunt or needs blood at all.**

**She has all the abilities a vampire has except the she doesn't hunt, or shine brightly in the sun.**

**She does have ghostly powers that will be seen in later chapters.**

**She also doesn't sleep or cry or eat anything.**

**I hope I answered all the questions you have asked and if you have more questions than review or write to me. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

The house was silent. There was no movement, no one was talking, and probably no one was in the house. I got up from the bed and made my way towards the door. I gently opened it and stuck my head out. I looked up and down the hallway but I heard nothing. The house was empty. I stuck my head back into the room and quietly closed the door. I sighed. They left me. Well, I might at least appreciate this time.

I made my way towards the bathroom where I turned on the shower, undressed and quickly stepped inside. Once I was done I went straight to the closet. Alice had said I could borrow her clothes for now. I quickly picked a black skirt that reached my knees, a white blouse, knee high boots and a white ribbon which I tied around my head.

I look at myself in the mirror, which hung on the door of the closet. I looked a little too pale and too skinny. My eyes is what bothered me the most. They remained the same. One eye was still brown while the other was that horrible looking red color. I sighed. My life couldn't get any worse and too top it all off, being in this body felt a little weird. I haven't been in a body in a long time.

I finished getting dressed and quickly made my way down stairs and to the kitchen. I was really hungry. I didn't imagine that starvation would feel this way. It made my stomach clench in pain and growl at me in a very angryish way. Once in the kitchen I searched the fridge for any food but found none. It was empty. I checked the entire kitchen but everything was empty. There was no food in this house!

I was about to rip my hair out of my head when I saw the note lying on the table. I guess I was in such a hurry to find food that I completely missed it. I grabbed and read the note. It said the following:

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry to leave you like this but we need to go hunt. We promise to bring you back something. Please try to remain in the house, if possible._

_Carlisle_

_P.S. Everyone says Hi. By the way we noticed that your contact fell out. You should get new ones once we get back._

Okay, that was weird. I really didn't get what they meant when he said I should get new contacts. Didn't they realize that these are my real eyes? Oh well, I didn't let it bug me much since they promised to bring me back food. Yeah food!

For the following hours I did nothing but watch TV and think about the delicious food that they would bring me back.

After several long boring hours of watching TV, the door opened and in walked Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family carrying a bucket.

**I hope that you enjoyed it, and I will be adding more to this soon! ^^ please click the button that says review. You know you what to press it.**


	8. AN 2

**Hi**

**I just realized a mistake I made. In my previous authors note I wrote that Bella doesn't need to eat, and I guess everyone thought I meant food. I did not mean food, but right now Bella being alive for the first time in a long time, thinks that this hunger she has will be satisfied with food, but in reality that is not the case. I wish to tell you what that is but I don't want to give anything away yet, but I promise you that all will be explained in the next chapter that I add.**

**Updating sometime this week, probably Thursday….not before that.**

**Sorry for confusing you. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter before this and I hope that you enjoy this chapter to. I will just like to give credit to Stephenie Meyer credit for writing an amazing book. ^^**

BPOV

The family walked into the living room carrying a bucket. It sounded as if there was a liquid inside. Why would there be liquid in the bucket when they went hunting? Food! Where was the food! Why did I have such a need for food? Is it food? I can't really think of a food that sounds appetizing at all. Ughhhh…

"Bella, we brought you back some in a bucket. I hope you can find it at least somewhat appeasing as the one that you are accustomed too." Carlisle said as he handed me the bucket. I took by the handle.

The bucket was black, with a black lid to it. As I brought it towards me the bucket made a slouching sound. I looked only to find the expected eyes of the Cullen family all staring at me. They looked at me as if I was taking a test or beginning a trail. It was really unnerving how they sort of made a circle around me. I shivered.

"Uhmm…thank you?" I said, smiling a little. I lifted the lid slowly, a feeling of dread suddenly came upon me. When the lid was lifted up a crack, my sensitive nose picked up a really horrible smell. I almost gagged. I looked up to make sure that the Cullens hadn't seen that. The Cullen's faces had changes. They now had a slight frown to them. I looked back to the bucket and finally just because I was tired of the tension filled in the room, I ranked the lid off the bucket.

Silence filled the room. I looked inside and saw a blackish liquid inside. Well, actually I couldn't really tell the color since the bucket was black it made the color indistinguishable. I slowly brought my hand inside the bucket. The liquid was warm and very liquidy. I slowly brought my hand up. My hand was red. It was dark red, almost the color of blood.

Blood. Blood was exactly this color. I brought my hand up to my hand and sniffed. It smelled like rust and iron. It was blood. I looked up at the Cullens. They were looking at me with crest fallen faces. It seemed like I had failed a test. I didn't care. Right now I was more concerned as to why the Cullens had brought me blood. Where they serial killers? Whose blood do I have in my hands right now? I shuddered.

"What are you?" I asked silently. I was about to lose it.

"What to do mean? You are the same thing as we are Bella." Carlisle said gently. He had his hands as if he was trying to prevent me from going crazy.

"You brought me blood! Blood! Who in their right minds drinks blood?" I was in hysterics now. A wind sprang up in the room. Thunder could be heard from outside. It seemed as if my ghostly powers were paced down to this body after what happened in the forest. The bucket fell from my hands splashing the couches and the floor and staining it with red. I needed to get of here before these crazy people did more than just bring a bucket of blood.

I quickly ran out the door. I was about to go in the forest when my body sank into the ground. It was dark under the ground, but it was peaceful to. My body seemed to float in the earth; it was as if the earth and I were becoming one. The hunger I felt was quickly going away. I was starting to feel full. Realization hit me. I had spent so much time in the earth, in my coffin, that it seemed that now that I was human **(Bella thinks she is human, she doesn't know anything about vampires at this point) **well a special human, that I needed to occasionally go in the ground to regain energy. That would explain the hunger and the small repulsion of human food.

I stayed underground for what seemed like hours that I did not know what to expect once I came up.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

My family and I went hunting leaving Bella alone. I was a little bit worried though. We didn't really know her at all. For all we knew she was an outcast human-drinking vampire. She could start destroying the house and steal whatever valuables are in the house.

_Edward, relax. Your tension and worry is affecting me too. If you are worried about Bella destroying the house then don't. I really doubt she will do anything._ Jasper thought to me.

_Edward, don't worry about Bella, for some reason I don't find her dangerous at all. For some reason I feel like we can trust her. .. _Alice thought.

We quickly made it came upon the forest and quickly went our separate ways. Hunting didn't take long. I had gotten three mountains lions, which was a low number for me but my worry is what prevented me from drinking anymore. Once I was done I ran to the meeting point, where we were all supposed to meet when we were done.

I was the first to arrive. No surprise there. I guess everyone else wasn't as worried as I was. After waiting for about a minute, the rest of the family came back. Carlisle was the last one to come back. He emerged from the trees carrying a black bucket.

"What's in the bucket, Carlisle?" I asked. He never told us that he had brought a bucket with him.

Carlisle smiled. "I brought is for Bella, I left her a note when we left telling her that I was going to bring her back some animal blood so she could try it. Maybe if she does, she might change to our diet." Carlisle said, while the rest of the family, minus me, crowded around the bucket.

"So what did you get her?" Emmett asked. "It better be something good. Is it a grizzly bear? Is it? Is it?" Emmett asked while he jumped around Carlisle. Emmett got closer to the bucket and sniffed. "No, it's not grizzly bear. Uhhhgg… She might like it a lot better than mountain lion you know."

"Sorry to disappoint you Emmett." Carlisle said while he patted Emmett's head in hopes of making him feel better. "Now, why don't we go home if we are all ready?"

We all got in our respected cars and quickly drove home. The car was silent, everyone was thinking about how Bella was going to act when we gave her the animal blood which was something that she wasn't used to. Alice kept thinking that she would like it and then would somehow continue living with us and then fall madly in love with me. I doubt that it will ever happen. Emmett kept thinking that she would really like the blood and then throw it over her head so that it drenched her. He was imagining Bella in the Carrie scene with all the blood spilling on her. Bella would then processed to laugh like a villain and start throwing things everywhere with the use of telekinesis. I am not going to comment on that.

We finally arrived back at the house. The lights were on in the living room and the sound of the TV could be clearly heard from outside the house thanks to our wonderful hearing. It seemed as if she was watching TV, and not destroying the house which was good. We made our way to the door, opened it and quickly walked into the living room. When Bella saw us standing there, she stood up.

"Bella, we brought you back some in a bucket. I hope you can find it at least somewhat appeasing as the one that you are accustomed too." Carlisle said as he handed her the bucket. She took by the handle and brought it towards her.

We looked at her expectively, hoping that she would like the blood inside.

"Uhmm…thank you?" She said, smiling a little. She lifted the lid slowly.

_Edward, she is feeling dread. Do you think that she won't like it?_ Jasper thought. That was a good question. That feeling could only lead to her not liking it. I shook my head in a no.

Bella slowly lifted the lid to a crack. She sniffed and almost gagged. She looked up at us wondering if we saw her. The tension could now be felt in room. Carlisle was wrong. We can't change everyone. Bella quickly ripped the lid of the bucket. She looked inside the bucket, and slowly brought her hand down. Once in she lifted her hand out and looked at the deep red blood coloring her hand.

_Edward, she is feeling scared right now. _Jasper thought to me.

Bella stared wide eyed at the blood as if she had never seen blood. She must of since she needs blood to survive.

"What are you?" She asked silently. She was close to losing it.

"What to do mean? You are the same thing as we are Bella." Carlisle said gently. He had his hands as if he was trying to prevent her from going ballistic and attacking one of us.

"You brought me blood! Blood! Who in their right minds drinks blood?" She cried. She was now in hysterics. A wind sprang up in the room. Thunder could be heard from outside. The bucket fell from her hands splashing the couches and the floor and staining it with red. She ran out of the room and outside. We quickly followed her but she was nowhere to be seen. It was if she had vanished.

We stood by the edge of the forest trying to decide what happened, when all of a sudden Emmett screamed. We all turned to face Emmett each one of us with questionable expression as to why Emmett had screamed.

Emmett was jumping from foot to foot and pointing to the ground. "What's wrong Emmett?" Esme asked.

"So….so….some…thing grabbed my f…f…ooooot."He said.

"I bet it was a branch or a small insect, Emmett" Jasper laughed at Emmett.

"No. It was not an insect or a branch. It was something bigger and it felt fleshy." Emmett pouted and Rosalie, who was feeling sorry for her goofball husband, went over and hugged him.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Can you please tell me that there isn't a hand wrapped around my leg?" Rosalie looked down and the rest of us followed. Around Emmett's there seemed to be a delicate pale hand surrounding Emmet's calf. The hand's arm seemed to be stuck in the ground and so when we all looked at Emmett's leg; we saw a hand and an arm sticking out from the ground.

"Can I scream now?" Emmett asked. He didn't wait for an answer and soon was screaming like a girl, jumped out of the hand and ran to ran to me, who then proceeded to push me towards the hand.

"Why is there a hand sticking out of the ground?" Esme asked.

"We should get closer and see." Carlisle said. He approached the hand and stared at it in wonder. _Edward, can you hear a mind connected to the hand?_ Carlisle thought to me.

"No. It is all very silent. The only thoughts I can hear are ours." The hand stayed there, hanging limp from the arm. After a few seconds it started moving. The hand moved so that it was clawing at the ground trying to possibly lift its body out from beneath the earth. The hand struggled and soon another hand came up. Both hands clawed at the ground and when what seemed like hours had passed by a head emerged from the ground.

It was Bella. She hoisted herself out from the earth and when she was completely out; she looked up and met my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

The earth filled me, energizing and recharging my whole being inside and out. Soon the energy I was getting from the earth started to subside until it completely stopped. I felt strong and alive again. The hunger I had felt was now gone. I opened my eyes and started at the earth that surrounded me. The tomb of earth I was in surrounded me completely and had little room to wiggle around and stand. I need to find a way to get out of this earth tomb. I waited. Well, that went the idea that the earth was going to magically lift me up. It seemed as if the earth could only suck me in but it didn't care whether I stayed or not. I guess that made sense in a creepy way, I was supposed to be dead and in a grave but I had defied nature and fate and I was now alive. I think I needed to claw my way out of the earth tomb I was now in.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and stretched my arm out, started making a whole in the earth, wide enough for my arm to fit through, I only needed an arm right now so that I could grab something outside that I could use to push my body out of the hole. When my arm was fully freed, I started moving around. My hand soon grasped what felt like a very thick branch or a root from a nearby tree I believed. My hand closed around it and gave a pull to make sure that it was stable enough to lift myself out. A second later I heard a loud scream and I quickly let go of whatever I was holding on. Muffled voices soon proceed. I paid no attention and soon re grasped the branch. What happened next surprised me. The branch jumped out of hand. So, guess that branch was not a branch after all. I sighed. Now what can I use as a leverage to get out?

I wiggled my arm while my other hand began making a hole to get free. Once both of my arms where free I began to make the whole bigger and soon my head popped out of the hole. I blinked out the dirt that had gotten in my eyes and pulled the rest of my body out of the ground. I took a few unnecessary breaths and finally looked up. The Cullen family started at me, their expressions filled with shock and surprised.

"W…w…why…where you in the ground?" The big guy Emmet asked. I think he was the one out of all of the family who was really shocked.

"Uh…I don't know." I replied. They still started at me with shocked expressions. "Well….I guess I should get going." I stood up. I really wanted to get away from the weird people who had offered me blood.

"Wait." Carlisle said and reached out in a gesture that said I should stop and listen. "We still need to discuss the terms of your stay with us."

"What are you people? What do you want with me? You ask me the weirdest questions and offer me blood. Blood! Who does that? What are you vampires?" Silence followed. No one spoke for a minute until Edward stepped forward.

"Yes, we are vampires and so are you." Edward's tone could have been described as an adult trying to make a child understand something important.

I shook my head. "No you you're all wrong on that. I am human. I'm alive my heart beats and I breath in air." I placed my hand over my heart. It didn't beat. I took a deep breath but that caused pain in my lungs. It was as if my lungs were never used. How could I have over looked such big details? I guess I just imagined that I had a heartbeat and needed to breath, or maybe I didn't notice because it had been so long since I've been inside a body again. "You're right."

'Yes, you are a vampire no matter what excuses you might have." Edward sounded smug as he said this.

"No you're wrong. I am not a vampire, but I must admit I am neither a human. I gave no desire for blood and by running away from the bucket you brought me proves that."

"If you are not a vampire, then what are you?" Alice asked.

'I don't know."

'Well, then how about you tell us what happened that made you the way you are." Carlisle asked. I sighed. Even I wasn't sure what exactly had occurred.

"Okay but I think we need to move inside. This is a long story and I don't want to have you standing." They all nodded and moved inside the house and into the living room. They all sat down on the couched while I paced around the room and began my story.

"I was in my grave enjoying my loneliness, counting the number of completely whole bones that remained in my coffin when…."

"Wait. What are you saying? Where you a ghost? Are you a ghost?" Emmett looked scared. It seemed that the big bad vampire was afraid of ghost. Interesting.

"Oh, sorry. Yes I am or I guess I was a ghost. I have been a ghost for the past century. I died at the age of 17 from a gun wound. I was unaware at the time that I was in the middle of a fight and got hit accidentally. Anyway, I was in my coffin when all of a sudden my grave was opened and I was yanked out by this guy named David with red eyes. He said he needed to exorcize me. He never said why. He just chained me to a tree and lit the candles and drew some symbols in the ground. When he was done with the symbols he began to chant something in Latin I think. I began to feel dizzy and he began to glow with a red aura that surrounded him. Lighting struck as both and the next thing I know I woke up human."

"You're not human and neither are you a vampire. I think you might be half ghost and half vampire. You thirst for no blood and yet you have a red eye which is the color of vampires." Carlisle said. "I guess from what happened just now, with the earth sucking you in that instead of blood to keep you energized you need the earth and its properties."

I nodded. That made sense. Wow, I never knew that I could be this weird.

"Okay since we know that you don't need blood I believe that we don't need to go over the terms of hunting within our territory."

"Wait, why do you guys have gold eyes?" I asked. They were vampires yet they had gold eyes which is strange.

"We have gold eyes do to our diet. You see, we are what you cal vegetarian vampires. We feed from animals and not from humans. We are the only coven apart from the Denali clan up in Alaska. Now what do you say that we welcome Bella into the family now that we got everything settled." Carlisle turned to everyone waiting for their opinions but they all just nodded.

'Well Bella welcome to the family." Esme said a huge smile across her face.

"Thank you."


End file.
